1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of achieving co-acting services in a data system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is described in European Patent Specification No. 0 928 548 a prior art system for executing a telephone service, wherein the service is executed by calling a number of transactions from a database containing the transactions, after which the services are executed. That system is tied to a local system, in other words execution takes place on the computer called directly or indirectly by a client.
With regard to the management of greater and more complex services, it is probable that more than one called computer will be required to participate in the processing of information and the execution of the services.
That problem is resolved by means of the present invention, which enables several computers to co-act with one another.